leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre - the Phantom
|alttype = |date = September 1st, 2013 |rangetype = Melee |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 379 (+ 79) |mana = 230 (+ 39) |damage= 49 (+ 3) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+ 3%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+ 0.65) |manaregen = 4.5 (+ 0.8) |speed = 350 }} Spectre, the Phantom is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Physical Damage and will fear the target for 1.5 seconds. Base Damage is trippled against creeps }} Spectre screams painfully dealing physical damage to all enemies nearby and causes effect dependent on if hit target is creep or champion |description2 = Reduces armor of all nearby enemy champions for 5 seconds |description3 = Applies Fear Presence's effect to all nearby enemy creeps* but does not consumes Fear Presence * Scream of Pain applies Fear Presence's effect on enemy creeps only if Fear Presence is ready to use |leveling= |range= 500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Spectre swings her claws dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies in a circle around her. Also, for every hit unit Spectre gains a stack on Fear Presence (Spectre can gain maximum 5 stacks for cast) |leveling= |range= 450 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Spectre puts targeted enemy to sleep forcing him to watch dark visions of his death. During Nightmare target takes magic damage over time and is stunned for a long duration, if target affected by Nightmare gets affected by any other crowd control effect simillar to stun* or if they take damage larger than 100 hitpoints** Nightmare's duration immediately ends * Crowd control effect simillar to stun means: Stun (duh), Fear, Suppresion ** "If they take damage larger than 100 hitpoints means whole damage that target took before Nightmare's duration have ended including damage over time like: Liandry's Torment. Nightmare's Damage is not included. |leveling= |cooldown= 30 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} After selecting enemy champion Spectre disables whole vision of selected enemy and Dashes to him. Upon strike'ing, Spectre causes effect dependent on if enemy was facing Spectre or not. |description2 = Spectre will regard enemy as a worthy opponent, and will deal only damage of this skill |description3 = Spectre will regard enemy as an unworthy opponent, and will deal damage equal to damage of this skill and base damage of Scream of Pain and Dark Strike, also (if ready to use) Spectre will apply Fear Presence's effect |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 200 |costtype= Mana |range= 2000 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Nobody really know where did she came from, some says she was forged by fear of mortals and some thinks that she is corrupted soul of Shadow Isles Ruler. She really comes from Shadow Isles but she wasn't corrupted soul of Shadow Isles Ruler, she even wasn't very important, she was one of "the Condemned". "the Condemned" are souls which couldn't make it to underworld for their sins and were sent to Shadow Isles as Subordinates of Thresh that helped him during his "Harvests". One day Spectre opposed him and kept harvested souls for herself. She tried to move souls's energy to herself, and become even more stronger than Thresh and fight him. During the ritual something gone wrong, energy formed into a terrifying creature. Spectre was shaking with fear at sight of creature, suddenly, she discovered something, discovered her courage, discovered that fear is power, fear is stronger than anything, upon that she fainted. Upon waking up she saw her new look, here soft body became harder, fragile hands became claws, she could say something else than "yes, lord". But creature dissapeared, suddenly, Spectre heard steps, she knew that if that was Thresh she could kill him easily, but she had another priority, find recently created monster, and kill it, at all the cost. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Keep calm, I'll take care of everything..." ;Movement * "Like a wisp" * "Going" * "Moving" * "Let them flee, we'll catch them later" * "I won't accept your weakness" * "We are allies, only for now" * "Let them face me" * "Where is he?" ;Attacking * "Get out of my way!" * "Embrace your fears" * "They will pay" * "Their life and death has no purpose" * "We may be allies, but you can end up like them..." * "WHERE IS HE?!" * "I'll leave none alive..." * "Don't let them run" * "None is hero, against me" ;When Casting Nightmare * "Sweet dreams..." * "Sleep well..." ;Joke * "I don't live under the bed, I don't live in your wardrobe, I live in your Nightmares" * "Your body is a cage, I just want to set you free" * (With no enemies nearby) "I surrender! You're too scary for me! Now come out so i can kill you!" ;Taunt * "You will die as you lived, as a coward!" * "There were many candidates for my enemy before you, now they are dead" ;When Taunting a Shadow Isles Champion * "Don't even try to fight, your death is inevitable!" ;When First Meeting * "So that's how you look now..." ;When First Meeting an Enemy * "You had your chance... now you will pay" Trivia * Relations TBA * Custom Login Screen Theme Change Log as a theoretical offensive item. ** Added quotes. ** Separated Quotes to other section. ** Updated fonts. * Nightmare ** Updated description ** Duration reduced (from 1/2/3/4/5 seconds to 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds) ** Now enemies are waking up upon taking damage larger than 100 hitpoints. * Neverending Nightmare ** Updated description. ;01.09.2013 * Added }} Comments * Use to make your own custom champion concepts. * Do remember to use the format Yourname_Filename.jpg (no brackets) when uploading pictures to a wikia. * Comment freely. Category:Custom champions